


Maybe in Alphabetical Order

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has sex for some questionable reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe in Alphabetical Order

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of dark and weird and not very well based on/aware of fanon, but I guess that's just how I roll.
> 
> Marked for "underage characters" but I'm guessing they're in their late teens.

Draco sucked in Blaise's finger, rolling his tongue around it. Blaise's palm was warm against his cheek, fingers splayed from his temple down to his jaw. He nearly bit down as Blaise shoved his cock inside him.

He moved in easily enough thanks to copious amounts of lube, but the shock of it still hit Draco like a punch. Blaise filled him up beyond the point of what was comfortable, but that was still somehow everything he'd wanted, right down to the pain.

"Fuck," he hissed, and Blaise did, slapping his ass as he retreated and slammed back in again.

*

Malfoy looked like a ghost, pale skin and hair against the black pool of his robe shoved up around his waist. He looked remarkably pretty splayed over the writing desk in the forbidden section, his face pressed into the old oak. Blaise slapped his ass again, loving the way his hand left a red mark on his flesh, and kept shoving in and out of his hole.

He didn't know why Malfoy wanted this. He didn't particularly care. It was enough to know he did, from the way he gasped, moaned and shoved back against him, the glorious little slut.

*

Draco lay on his back on the desk, his trousers still down around his knees, and wiped some of the cum off his stomach with his fingers. He brought them up for a taste, watching as Blaise did up his trousers and tucked his shirt back down. There was something malicious and contemptuous in the handsome boy's eye. There always was. Draco could fuck everyone in Hogwarts under memory spells and he already knew he wouldn't find a single person who loathed him any less afterwards than they had before.

He still kept trying.

His fingers closed around his wand.


End file.
